The gift that keeps on giving
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: The gang has a party at Evangeline's cabin for the holidays. Features the Asuna x Evangeline pairing from 'The Gift of Giving' and a few others. Contains YURI within. Rated T for Suggesstive parts.


Last year the Negima x-mas fic I wrote got some good reviews. But if memory serves right, then a couple of reviewers wished it had been longer. And so I thought up a fic for this year, still featuring the AsuEva pairing from "The Gift of Giving" along with other pairings. This one ought to be longer than the last one and I hope you all like it just as much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. If I did, then it wouldn't be appropriate for anyone to read or watch. I make no money from this story.

**The gift that keeps on giving **

It was just a few days before Christmas. A fresh blanket of snow covered the campus of the Mahora Academy. Classes were over for the day and most of the students were back in the comfort of their dorm rooms. A small group of individuals however had found themselves a more cozy setting. On the campus was a cabin in a small secluded area of trees. This was the home to one Evangeline A. K. McDowell and tonight she was having some company. Those on her guest list were Chachamaru (obviously), Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, Kazumi, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka.

The blonde vampire looked around the room at the others from her seat in her favorite arm chair. Chachamaru was standing next to her; waiting patiently at Eva's side should she need something. The library trio was on the love seat adjacent to Eva's armchair. Nodoka and Yue were sitting side by side with Haruna standing behind them. Chisame was lounging on the couch across from the love seat, Kazumi next to her and trying to get the other girl to relax and have fun like the others. Asuna and Negi were off to the side, Negi looking over the many books on Evangeline's bookshelf and Asuna humoring him as he did so. Konoka was pacing back and forth near the door, eyeing it every couple seconds and waiting for the only member of the group who wasn't present, Setsuna.

Evangeline finished her look around the room and sighed, "Why exactly is it that we're doing this here again?"

Asuna turned to look at her girlfriend, "I asked you if we could and you said it was alright. After all, this is much better than cramming into one dorm room or even just using the classroom."

Negi also turned from the bookshelf to address the blonde vampire, "Asuna's right master, you're cabin is a much more appropriate place for us to have our party. Thank you again for letting us come here."

"Whatever, just don't think this means you can use my home whenever you want. I only said yes because it was Asuna who asked me. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have let you." Evangeline looked over at Konoka, who was still pacing back and forth. "Would you cut that out and sit down!?"

Konoka stopped and looked over to the door again, "But Secchan hasn't come back yet. She went to the bathroom nearly half an hour ago. I'm worried about her."

Negi went over to her, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure she's fine Konoka."

"But sensei, she's been gone for so long! I hope she isn't sick."

Over behind the love seat Haruna smirked, "Maybe she _is_ feeling sick. Lovesick that is. She's probably taking so long because she wanted a nice private place to fantasize about her beloved Konoka Ojou-sama."

Konoka blushed as Haruna giggled at her own joke, Kazumi joining her. Chisame rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed with the two of them.

"Please, like Setsuna would do _that_. She probably ditched this party. Can't say that I blame her."

Kazumi stifled her giggling and threw her arm around the shoulder of the bespectacled girl. "Aw, why do you have to be like that? Relax and try to have some fun Chiu-chan."

Chisame pushed the other girl away, "For the hundredth time, don't call me that!"

"Or what, you'll make me sleep on the couch tonight?"

Haruna smirked, "Wow, I didn't think you two were that far in your relationship already."

"Yup, I just can't get enough of my Chiu-chan."

Chisame blushed and hit Kazumi on the head, "Shut up! You aren't helping. And Haruna get your mind out of the gutter! There isn't _anything_ between me and her, got it?!"

Haruna giggled again, "Okay, if you say so. But it sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself if anything, right Kazumi?"

Kazumi didn't answer the other girl. She looked crestfallen, no doubt from what Chisame had said. She got up and left the room, her eyes moist with tears. Chisame watched the girl leave and then got up herself, letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Be right back."

She left the room, Konoka about to follow. Although she was planning on looking for someone else. Evangeline saw Konoka on the move and snapped her fingers. In a split second Chachamaru positioned herself in front of the girl, Evangeline smirking at them from her chair.

"And just where are you off to?"

"I…I was going to find Secchan."

Eva's smirk grew, "Hmm…sorry but I don't think so. I went through a lot of trouble to throw together this little party at last minute and I don't want everyone just up and leaving. Setsuna's gone, deal with it."

"But…"

Evangeline sighed, "Chachamaru, sit her down and make sure she doesn't try to sneak off."

The gynoid nodded, "Yes mistress."

Chachamaru hoisted Konoka over her shoulder. Konoka struggled and pounded the robot girl's back with her fists, ordering her to put her back down. Chachamaru planted Konoka down on the couch and stood guard in case she tried to make a break for it. The granddaughter of the school's dean could only pout miserably now that she couldn't go looking for Setsuna.

----------

Meanwhile Chisame had located Kazumi. She had gone outside and was standing in the snow, looking aimlessly into the surrounding scenery. Chisame approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Baka, what are you doing out here without a coat? You'll freeze."

Kazumi turned to look at the other girl, tear streaks on her face. Chisame felt a pang of guilt seeing the tears knowing that she was the cause of them.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there. You know I didn't mean it."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less. It really sounded like you didn't care about me."

Chisame placed her hand on Kazumi's cheek, brushing away a tear. "Don't say that. You know I do, it's just I'm not ready to come out to the others about it yet. Now quit it with the crying, it doesn't suit you."

Kazumi smiled and wiped her eyes, "Whatever you say Chiu-chan."

"Baka, I told you not to call me that."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Kazumi's. The other girl wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment before a cold wind blew, reminding them both that they were out in the snow without coats on.

Chisame shivered, "Come on, let's go back inside before we get hypothermia."

Kazumi nodded, also shivering a bit. Chisame held out her hand, Kazumi taking it and holding it firmly. The two reentered the cabin and joined the others. Seeing them return, Evangeline sat up.

"Before anyone else decides to wander off, I think that we ought to move onto the reason we're having this party."

Negi stepped forward and cleared his throat "As we all know, this is a Secret Santa party that Konoka originally suggested us to have. Now normally one isn't supposed to know who gave them their gift, but Evangeline thought it would be nice for each Secret Santa to deliver the presents themselves."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't want to do it because I thought it would be 'nice' I did it because it would be more convenient for me considering that I couldn't just leave my gift under the tree with the rest of them."

"Oh, so who is you're present for Evangeline?"

The vampire smirked and looked at the girl sitting on the couch. "Konoka. She's the one I got. And if nobody minds I'd like to let her get her gift first."

No one objected. Negi and Asuna thought it would be a good idea since Konoka seemed upset about Setsuna suddenly leaving. Evangeline had Chachamaru go into the other room to fetch the girl's present. As the gynoid left Evangeline turned her attention to Konoka.

"Close your eyes and hold out your arms. No peeking either."

Konoka did as instructed. A moment later she heard the door opening, signaling Chachamaru's return. She heard the other girls giggling for some reason. It was mostly Haruna and Kazumi, but she was fairly sure she could hear Asuna too. The next thing Konoka knew, something was placed in her arms, or to be more precise…_someone._

Opening her eyes Konoka was greeted by the sight of Setsuna lying in her arms. The girl was wrapped up in red ribbon, binding her arms and legs. The ribbon had also been wrapped around the girl's head a few times to cover her mouth and muffle her cries for help. Konoka stared at the girl in her arms for a moment before turning to glare at Evangeline.

"What did you do to Secchan!?" She turned back to the bound girl, "It's okay Secchan; I'll untie you."

Evangeline grinned, "Now why would you want to do that? You do realize that once you let her go she's going to go back to being shy around you. At least this way she can't get away from you. So you can free her and things can go back to the way they were between you two or you can just leave her that way and she'll be at your mercy."

Konoka hesitated, she knew Eva was right. Once she untied Setsuna the girl would back away, blushing and keep a few steps away at all times, calling it Konoka's _personal space_. However if she kept the girl tied up then she didn't have to put up with that scenario, at least until she finally did untie Setsuna. But she didn't want to do anything that would compromise the barely existing friendship between her and Setsuna already. It wasn't like Setsuna was going to just forgive Konoka for intentionally not untying her. The girl just didn't know what to do.

Setsuna looked up at her Ojou-sama, a pleading look in her eyes. Konoka saw the look on Setsuna's face and blushed. She looked so…so cute! That was all Konoka needed to make up her mind.

"I…I think I'll wait until later to unwrap my present. Thank you Eva-chan." Kazumi, Haruna and Asuna all giggled while Evangeline and Chisame smirked in amusement. Setsuna looked upset, trying to beg Konoka to change her mind, but her pleas were muffled by the ribbon wrapped around her mouth. Konoka hugged Setsuna, looking a bit ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry Secchan; please don't hate me for this."

She gave the bound girl a quick peck on the cheek, making Setsuna's whole face turn red with a blush. This once again provided amusement for the others; that is aside from Negi who felt bad for Setsuna's current position.

"Um, master don't you think you may have gone a bit too far? Setsuna doesn't look very comfortable right now."

Evangeline cast him a quick glare, "Mind your own business. And you should be grateful that I didn't end up giving Chachamaru a gift otherwise it would be _you_ tied up in her arms!"

Chachamaru blushed; Negi decided not to press the matter any further. Besides, Konoka seemed happy with the arrangement and once Setsuna relaxed she'd get used to it.

Now that the first gift had been given the others retrieved the rest of the gifts from under the tree to personally deliver to the recipient. Konoka stayed on the couch, not wanting to get up because she still had Setsuna in her lap. Instead she politely asked Chachamaru to get her gift as well. After she had fetched it Konoka told her it was for Negi and Chachamaru approached their teacher.

"Sensei, this gift is for you from Konoka-san."

The boy smiled up at her, "Thank you Chachamaru, and thank you too Konoka." He picked up a small box and handed it up to the robot girl, "Here, I got this for you Chachamaru. I hope you like it."

"Thank you, sensei."

The two opened their gifts. Chachamaru's was a gold necklace with a small gold heart on it. The gynoid stared at the piece of jewelry, admiring its beauty. She could feel the gears in her chest whirring faster than normal, knowing the strange reaction was because of receiving the gift from her beloved sensei.

Negi's gift was a dark green, short-sleeved button-up shirt. The boy turned to Konoka, smiling at her.

"Thank you Konoka, I really like it." Konoka smiled back, happy he liked the gift. Negi turned to face Chachamaru and saw her still staring at the necklace he had given her. "Do you like it Chachamaru?"

The girl looked up, blushing at her sensei. "I-I…yes I do." She gave him a formal bow. "Thank you Negi-sensei. May I try it on?"

"Of course! I want to see how it looks on you."

Chachamaru unclasped the chain and put it around her neck. She reclasped it and let the others see, blushing from the attention. However it was Negi's attention that was making her blush the most. The young teacher smiled at her.

"It looks nice on you Chachamaru."

Chachamaru's blush grew even more. "T-thank you, Negi-sensei."

From her place behind the love seat, Haruna smirked at them "Get a room already you two!"

Now both Negi and Chachamaru were blushing, Chachamaru turning to face Haruna. "I…I haven't been properly programmed for such things yet!"

Haruna laughed at the gynoid's response to her teasing. Chisame meanwhile stared at the robot with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by you haven't been programmed for those things 'yet'?"

"Satomi-san needs to modify my body before I'm ready to be programmed for intimacy with Negi-sensei."

"Right…" Chisame turned her attention to Setsuna, holding out an envelope for Konoka to take since Setsuna's hands were bound in ribbon. "Here, this is for you. I guess Konoka should open it for you."

Konoka took the envelope and opened it, pulling out two movie tickets. Konoka smiled and held them up for Setsuna to see.

"Look Secchan, aren't these for that movie you've been wanting to see?"

Chisame nodded, "They are, and I got two so she can take you along Konoka."

Konoka's face brightened, "Thank you so much Chisame! Isn't this great Secchan? We get to go out to a movie together, like a date!"

Setsuna blushed; Chisame left the two alone and went back to Kazumi, who held out a gift to her.

"Here, Chiu-chan. I got this for you."

Chisame took the gift, ignoring the fact that Kazumi had called her 'Chiu' again. She opened her gift, finding it was a pink nurse outfit complete with white stockings and a nurse's cap. Chisame turned to her girlfriend, looking at her questioningly. Kazumi blushed and looked down at her feet, fiddling with her fingers.

"I know how much you like dressing up, so I ordered that off the internet for you. I thought that maybe we could do a little…role playing some time. You know, just for fun?"

Chisame blushed and Haruna took the opportunity to tease her, "I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you two."

The net idol cast the other girl a glare, telling her to shut it and turned her attention back to Kazumi. Chisame gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, earning a small blush from the girl.

"Thank you Kazumi-chan, maybe I'll try this on later." She lowered her voice to a whisper "When we're alone that is. Just for you."

This ended up making Kazumi blush even more, the girl's whole face turning red. While Chisame enjoyed the look on her girlfriend's face, Chachamaru came over, holding out a gift for the girl.

"Asakura-san, this is for you. I hope you find it useful."

Kazumi thanked Chachamaru and opened her gift, a 10 Gigabyte memory card for her digital camera. She had a memory card already but it was only 512 Megabytes, this one was much better, not to mention more expensive. Now she wouldn't have to worry about having to delete any pictures because she needs room for new ones.

"This is awesome Chachamaru!"

"I'm glad that you like it Asakura-san."

"I love it! I can't believe you got me this, it must've cost you a lot!"

"Actually it was one of my memory cards from a spare body of mine. I no longer needed it and since it is compatible with your camera, I reasoned you would be able to use it."

As Kazumi thanked Chachamaru again for the memory card, the library trio exchanged their gifts on the love seat. Oddly enough they had gotten each other. Yue had gotten Haruna, Haruna had gotten Nodoka, and Nodoka had gotten Yue. The smallest of the three had opened her gift, finding to be bottles of the odd juice she always drinks. She was mildly surprised, both because it was near impossible to find actual bottles of the drinks rather than just the juice boxes and because they were all her favorite flavor. Yue thanked Nodoka, a mild blush on her cheeks. The blush grew when Nodoka suddenly pressed her lips against Yue's. The smaller girl allowed the gesture, albeit she was somewhat embarrassed that it was being done in front of everyone else. When the kiss ended, Yue looked up at Nodoka, a blush still present on her face. Nodoka, also blushing, answered Yue's question before she could even ask it, pointing at Haruna. Yue then noticed that the other girl was holding mistletoe over their heads, smiling mischievously.

"Glad to see you liked your present Nodoka-chan, looks like Yue-chan enjoyed it too."

Nodoka's blush grew and Yue threw Haruna's present at her. "Shut up and open your gift Paru_-chan_."

Haruna caught her gift, still smirking at her girlfriends. She ripped the wrapping paper off of it, staring in disbelief at what was underneath.

"This is the new issue of my favorite yaoi manga! It isn't supposed to be out for another week! Yue-chan, how'd you get this!?"

"I ordered it for advanced delivery. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it for you unless I got a copy before even the stores did."

Haruna threw her arms around Yue and kissed her, she was so happy. Yue pushed her away, slightly annoyed. "You know, most people just say 'thank you'."

"Well I'm not like most people now am I? After all, I'm your girlfriend too."

"Funny last time I checked, Nodoka and I were girlfriends and you somehow weaseled your way into _our_ relationship."

Haruna smiled, scratching her cheek with one finger sheepishly. Evangeline rolled her eyes as she watched the three, questioning how Nodoka or Yue could stand having Haruna around at all, let alone as a part of their relationship. It was probably better if she didn't know; she was still trying to understand just how she and Asuna had ended up in their current relationship. It had just happened so suddenly, all from Asuna bringing her a gift the previous year on Christmas Eve.

Eva's thoughts turned back to that night, it had almost been a year since then. She would have to think up something special for her and Asuna to celebrate it. Actually now that she thought about it, she still needed to get a gift for her. It had completely slipped her mind.

While Evangeline was thinking, Asuna came up to her and held out a bottle shaped present. "Here Eva-chan, I got this for you."

The blonde vampire accepted the present and unwrapped it. It was a bottle of her favorite wine, which was a bit of a surprise for Eva. It wasn't so much that Asuna knew what her favorite wine was, but rather the fact that she had gotten it.

"Asuna, just _how_ did you get this? You aren't old enough to buy alcohol yet."

The redhead blushed, "I asked Takahata-sensei to buy it for me. When I told him it was for you he said it was alright, but he held on to it until he walked me over to the party today to be sure I wasn't lying."

Evangeline smiled and stood up on her chair, being at eye level with the other girl. She leaned forward and gave Asuna a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Asuna-chan. Later on when it's time for bed I'll give you a very _special_ present to show my appreciation."

Asuna's whole face lit up with a blush, naughty images filling her head. The vampire smirked, enjoying the reaction she had gotten. She had Asuna sit down on the chair and settled herself down in the taller yet younger girl's lap. Asuna wrapped her arms around Evangeline, earning a content sigh from the girl. They sat like that for a moment until something clicked in Asuna's mind. She hadn't gotten her gift yet. Considering that everyone else had given/received their gifts she realized that Setsuna must've been her Secret Santa. After all, the girl wouldn't be able to give or even tell someone about who her gift was for. Turning her gaze to the tree, Asuna saw a small present still underneath it. She asked Negi to check it and as she had guessed it was for her and obviously from Setsuna. Asuna opened it and found it was a CD featuring some of her favorite songs.

"Thank you Setsuna, I can't wait to listen to it. Hey Konoka, give her a kiss for me."

Konoka giggled and did as asked, planting a chaste kiss against the ribbon that was over Setsuna's mouth. The girl blushed again, although she had grown more comfortable in her bindings.

Now with all the gifts given out, the party continued until late that night. Apparently they had all thought that they would be sleeping over, something Eva wasn't fond of. With a little gently coercing from Asuna, Evangeline agreed to let everyone stay the night. Fortunately she had a few guest rooms along with Chachamaru's own room so the only thing that needed to be done was decide who slept where, a problem that was solved in a matter of seconds. Bidding each other good night they all went to their rooms to go to sleep.

**Konoka & Setsuna's Room**

Konoka finished changing into her pajamas, Setsuna lying on the bed and still tied up. Taking a seat next to her, Konoka looked her over.

"Hmm, I guess you'll just need to sleep in your clothes tonight Secchan. I don't think we can change you into pajamas without untying you first."

Setsuna squirmed in her bindings, slightly upset that Konoka had yet to free her. She had been hoping that the girl would finally let her go but that hope was now gone. A knock at the door caught their attention, Konoka getting up to answer it. It was Chachamaru, the gynoid giving a small bow to Konoka.

"Mistress has asked me to see if there's anything you need assistance with regarding Setsuna-san."

Konoka's eyes lit up at the offer, "Actually yes, could you help me change Secchan? I don't want to untie her just yet but I don't want to leave her in her school uniform all night."

"Understood, I'll be just one moment."

Chachamaru went over to Setsuna and picked her up. Grabbing the girl's overnight bag she took her out of the room and down the hall. A few minutes later she returned with Setsuna now in only a large t-shirt and her underwear, having tied her back up again but this time left her mouth unbound so she could speak and she had also let the girl's hair down. The gynoid set Setsuna onto the bed and took her leave, heading back to her own room.

Konoka crawled onto the bed and settled down next to the other girl. "You look so cute Secchan. I hope you aren't mad at me for letting Chachamaru tie you up again. I'll untie you in the morning, okay?"

Setsuna looked Konoka in the eyes, "Why won't you untie me now? Please Ojou-sama; I'll do whatever you want just please untie me."

Konoka thought it over for a moment, "If I do, you have to cuddle with me and stop being so timid around me."

"I'll try Ojou-sama."

"And that's another thing; call me Kono-chan from now on. No more 'Ojou-sama,' alright?"

Setsuna nodded, giving in. Konoka untied her, the girl sitting up and untangling herself from the ribbon. Now officially free, Setsuna settled back down next to Konoka.

"Thank you Ojou…I mean Kono-chan."

"You're welcome, now come here." She wrapped her arms around Setsuna, cuddling up to her and giving her a chase kiss on the lips. "Sweet dreams Secchan, I love you."

Setsuna blushed, "I…I love you too Kono-chan, good night."

**Chachamaru & Negi's Room**

After she helped Konoka, Chachamaru returned to her room which she would be sharing with Negi. At first the robot had been against the idea, but Evangeline ordered her to do it so Negi would be happy. The boy did seem more comfortable sleeping next to someone after all.

When she got back into her room, Negi had already changed into his pajamas. The boy left the room long enough for Chachamaru to change as well before they both climbed into the bed together. Chachamaru didn't really see the purpose in her having a bed, but was glad she had one now to share with the boy. Negi got comfortable beneath the blankets, Chachamaru holding him in her arms.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you Chachamaru? I don't want to impose."

"No sensei; I am quite pleased to be of service to you. I only wish I had been programmed to better suit your needs in this situation. I regret to admit I'm not meant for something like this."

"That's alright; it's not your fault. Besides, you don't need to be programmed to do this."

"But I can! I can be programmed to do anything, be anything. Just for you sensei, I'd be whatever you need me to be."

Negi smiled at her, "That's nice Chachamaru but I just want you to be…you."

Chachamaru felt her gears stall for a second before kicking into high speed. She hugged the boy tightly in her arms, "Sensei!"

"Chachamaru, I…can't…breathe!"

**Chisame & Kazumi's Room**

Chisame shoved Kazumi out the door and slammed it in her face. The girl tried to open it again, confused as to why she had been kicked out and found the door was locked. She knocked on the door, "Chiu-chan! Let me in!"

The other girl didn't answer. Kazumi knocked again, louder this time. "Chiu-chan, please let me back in! This isn't funny! Come on, open the door!"

Once again she was ignored. She began to think Chisame was mad at her, the question was why. She pounded the door with her fist.

"Chisame, answer me! Why won't you let me back inside!? Was it something I did? I'm sorry, okay! Just stop ignoring me!"

Still no answer; Kazumi gave up and turned to leave; looked like she'd have to sleep somewhere else tonight. But before she could take one step, the door opened behind her, Chisame calling out to her in a cute tone.

"Kazumi-chan, you don't look so well. Are you feeling okay?"

Turning back to look at her girlfriend, Kazumi was greeted by a pleasant surprise. Chisame was dressed in the nurse outfit she had given her, and had even taken off her glasses and let her hair down. She was no longer Chisame, but the net idol Chiu. Kazumi couldn't help but gawk at her.

"Chisame, you look beautiful! But why are you wearing that to bed?"

Chisame giggled, "Silly I'm not ready for bed just yet. I wanted to do some of that role-playing you mentioned earlier. So how about you just sit down and let Nurse-Chiu give you a physical?"

Kazumi's entire face flushed red, caught completely off guard by Chisame's sudden forwardness. Chisame's smile dropped from her face, replaced by concern. She was just acting but it seemed genuine to the other girl.

"Kazumi-chan, your face is all red. Are you sure you're feeling all right? Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on the girl's forehead, "Poor baby, you're burning up. Don't worry, just lie down and let me nurse you back to health."

Chisame planted a chaste kiss on Kazumi's lips and then led her into the room, a mischievous look in her eyes.

**Yue, Nodoka, & Haruna's Room**

The library trio lied quietly in bed. Nodoka and Haruna slept peacefully with Yue in between them. The gentle sound of the three breathing filled the room. Haruna opened one eye partially, checking to see if the other two were really asleep. Convinced they were, she carefully and slowly crept out of the bed. She took a moment to admire the other girls while they slept, they looked so perfect together. Tucking them in, Haruna planted a ghost of a kiss on their cheeks and left the room. She had done a little thinking about what Yue had told her earlier and knew the girl was right. Haruna had weaseled her way into a relationship with them once she found out they were a couple. She realized it was wrong of her to do that and no longer wanted to be a fifth wheel. They'd understand and ultimately would be happier this way, even though Haruna knew she wouldn't be.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Haruna returned to the den where the party had been held earlier. She laid down on the couch and pulled out the manga that Yue had given her. Getting comfortable she began reading by the light of the Christmas tree. Just under an hour later she finished it, setting it aside and getting ready to get some rest. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep but couldn't. It just wasn't the same without the warmth and comfort she had become accustomed to by sharing a bed with Yue and Nodoka.

Unknown to her, said girls had woken up, found that she was missing and came looking for her. Finding her on the couch, Yue went over and gave her a rap on the head. Haruna sat up, seeing a slightly irked Yue in front of her and Nodoka standing not too far behind, clutching a pillow in her arms.

Yue sighed, "What are you doing out here baka? Nodoka and I were worried when we woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to keep butting in on you and Nodoka's relationship. You were right, it was wrong of me to do that. I want you two to be happy together so don't worry about me getting in the way of that. I'll be happy so long as we're just friends."

Yue hit Haruna on the head again. "Stop being stupid; Nodoka and I both love you as much as we love each other. So cut out the drama and stop hogging the couch!"

The bespectacled girl smiled and made room for them. Yue laid down and rested her head on Haruna's lap. Nodoka sat on the other side, leaning against Haruna and resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Haruna wrapped an arm around Nodoka's waist and used the other hand to stroke Yue's hair. Sleep soon came to them again, taking them in its sweet embrace.

**Asuna & Evangeline's Room**

Asuna sat on the edge of the queen sized bed she shared with Eva. The blonde had snuck into her private bathroom, saying she had a surprise for Asuna. It had been nearly ten minutes now and the girl was starting to become impatient. What the heck was taking her so long!? She was just about to get up and go see for herself when Evangeline finally came back out.

The vampire smirked at Asuna and made her way over to her, holding a flask with a bright pink liquid in it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This took a little longer than I thought."

She hopped on the bed and Asuna pulled her into her lap. "That's alright, but what exactly was it you were doing in there?"

Evangeline held up the flask, "I was preparing your surprise. It's funny really; the wine you gave me is actually a useful additive to this little concoction. It makes it more potent."

"What is it?"

"It's a special mixture to give one additional energy and increased stamina for a brief period of time. Here, drink it."

Asuna took the flask hesitantly and looked at it. She wasn't too crazy about drinking magic potions especially when she knew what would happen if something were to go wrong. But she trusted Evangeline so she guessed it was okay. Brining the flask to her mouth she downed it contents in one gulp, the concoction sending a pleasant chill through her entire being. Suddenly she didn't feel tired anymore. It was like she had just inhaled a pot of coffee. She had energy to spare, so much that if she didn't burn some of it off soon, she thought she'd explode.

Evangeline smiled, seeing the effects had begun. She got up and off the bed, turning to face her girlfriend.

"Asuna, have you ever heard how some people think this is a 'magical' time of year? Well, as ridiculous as it may sound they're right. That is, at least in certain places like this school. Right now a large amount of magic is coursing through the world tree on the campus. I can feel the magic, it's empowering me. If I wanted to I could do some damage right now. Fortunately, I can find a much better use for it."

Right before Asuna's eyes, Evangeline transformed into her adult form. She had seen the girl like this before, but this was the first time she actually _noticed _it. Evangeline pushed Asuna onto her back and crawled over her, pinning her down to the bed.

"You're going to be very grateful I gave you that little energy boost Asuna. I plan on making full use of it, up until the sun rises. Tonight, I'm going to make you mine."

She pressed her lips to Asuna's, the younger girl melting into the kiss. Evangeline slid her tongue into Asuna's mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, leaving Asuna breathless when it finally ended. Evangeline giggled, enjoying the flushed look on Asuna's face as she caught her breath.

"Don't tell me that you're out of breath already. We haven't even started yet. And I haven't even told you the best part yet. As it gets closer and closer to Christmas, the magic will grow stronger." She placed her hand on Asuna's cheek, caressing it. "Meaning each day I'll grow stronger and stronger. Each night we'll get to do this and then on the night of Christmas Eve…" She leaned down to whisper into Asuna's ear "I'm going to make you happier than you've ever been in your entire life time."

Asuna looked into Evangeline's eyes, blushing furiously. She felt slightly afraid of the blonde, but also excited and anxious. She swallowed the lump in her throat and met Evangeline's smirk with her own.

"Only if you let me do the same for you, Eva-chan."

She joined her lips with Evangeline's again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. They would be up well into the early hours of the morning when, finally they would fall asleep in each other's arms tired but happy.

End.

Well, as usual I can't help but think I've ended my story with a weak conclusion. But at least I was able to make it longer than last year's story and even worked in an additional four pairings. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays to you all.


End file.
